Doug bukowski
Doug was the main protagonist and hard carry in The Hills Have Eyes remake. He is portrayed by Aaron Stanford. The Hills Have Eyes (2006) Doug is the husband of Lynn Carter and son-in-law of the disapproving 'Big Bob' Carter. He tags along with the family for Big Bob and Ethel Carter's silver anniversary. The family decides to drive instead of catching a flight and cut through the New Mexico desert. They stop at a gas station to fuel up after hours of driving and are told by the gas station attendant of a short cut through the hills. Their tires are punctured and they crash into a boulder. After evaluating their options Big Bob decides to walk back to the gas station while Doug walks in the opposite direction in the hopes of finding help. After hours of walking Doug eventually comes across a wide field of craters. He finds several abandoned cars filled with peoples belongings. By the time he makes it back to the trailer it is already night fall and he notices Bobby's strange behaviour. To comfort Bobby he tells him that if Bob was not back by midnight they would both go searching for him. Midnight strikes and Bobby confesses that he found the dog Beauty dead. Just as he says this they are alarmed by a bright light in the distance. Bobby realizes it is Bob being burned alive. Doug runs inside the trailer grabbing a fire extinguisher. He heads out and by the time he puts out the flames it is already too late. Doug and Bobby are alerted by the sound of gunshots coming from within the trailer. They return to the trailer and Doug is devastated to find Lynn dying of a gunshot wound to the head and his infant daughter Catherine gone. He also finds Ethel dying slowly of a gunshot wound. Doug and Bobby try to think of a plan to get Catherine back. The next day, Doug and the families German Shepard Beast find a village once used as a test ground for nuclear bombs. Doug spots Catherine through a window and enters the house to try and save her. He sneaks past a mutant who is busy watching television and grabs Catherine. He almost makes it to the door before he is knocked unconscious by the mutant and wakes up in a container filled with dead bodies. He breaks out and continues his quest to find Catherine. Doug finds the charred remains of Big Bob and finds a wheelchair bound mutant named Big Brain who gives him a little bit of insight on how the mutants came to be. Just then a hulking mutant named Pluto bursts through wielding an axe he chases Doug throughout the house severing two of his fingers. Doug pleads for his life and while Pluto is side tracked grabs a screw driver and impales him through his foot. Pluto screams in agony and Doug sticks an american flag through his throat before finally killing him with his own axe. He continues finding Catherine and kills another mutant named Cyst with the axe, taking his shot gun. He then notices a mutant named Ruby running through the hills with Catherine in her possession. He chases her through the hills and she hands over Catherine only trying to save her from her malevolent brother Lizard. Lizard suddenly pops up out of nowhere severely beating Doug and pursuing Ruby. Doug gets up and shoots him several of times with the shot gun. He then holds Catherine in his arms again as the seemingly dead Lizard springs to life. Ruby wrestles him off of a cliff killing them both. Doug returns to the destroyed trailer and celebrates his victory with Bobby and Brenda as a pair of binoculars watch them through the hills. They don't notice the person watching them, but they did get away from the area alive. They then plan to split up as they realize that is their only chance to survive. So Bobby and Brenda goes on one direction and Doug with Catherine walks along other. The person who watches them is revealed to be Hades (leader of another mutant "clan"). The mutants realize if they escape it would stir up a lot of trouble for them so they plan to kill all before they could escape, so they split up and secretly follow them. But somehow Bobby and Brenda find a police car and they're saved by a group of policemen. The mutants group could only watch them escape as they can't do anything. The other mutants group catch Doug and Catherine and brought to Hades. Hades asks about other two and is informed about their escape. He orders them to kill Doug quickly as he's a warrior and plans Catherine to be brought up as their own kin. Finally he shouts at mutants to be ready for what's coming. Category:Hidden categories Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:The Hills Have Eyes Characters Category:Normal People